DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) The goal of intrapartum fetal monitoring is the delivery of healthy, neurologically intact baby. Electronic fetal heart rate monitoring (EFM) is widely used, yet it has not been shown to result in a significant decrease in the incidence of neurological damage or perinatal death. In fact, its use has been associated with the undesired increase in the rate of Cesarean delivery from 4.5 percent to over 20 percent in the past three decades. It is clear that a device which provides sensitive and specific indication of neurological compromise would greatly improve the clinical management of patients in labor and delivery. We intend to build such a device: the Perinatal Vital signs Monitor (PVSM). This device will enable the physician to obtain both the standard fetal heart rate tracing was well as the fetal electroencephalogram (fEEG) from a single innovative quadrapolar scalp electrode. Additionally, the device will provide a quantitative indicator of cerebral ischemic injury utilizing a novel digital signal processing method call Cepstral Distance. In Phase I, we intend to develop the prototype PVSM and quadrapolar fetal scalp electrode along with the necessary signal processing tools. The device and algorithms will be tested in our experimental animal model of perinatal asphyxia. Our long-term goal is the development and implementation of the clinical grade PVSM, resulting in a significant improvement in the care of both mother and baby. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE